


Don't Die Asshole

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, But I tagged it anyway, I'm an angst goblin and I'm not that sorry about it, M/M, No actual violence depicted, Poetry, it's only mcd if you're an angst goblin and you want it to hurt more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt: Don't Die Asshole
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Don't Die Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coyoteclaw11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/gifts).



> I imagined a Kuroo POV for this.

Not now  
Not now you piece of shit

I can’t do this with anyone else  
I never said it before but damn it  
I only trust you to watch my back

You told me my tattoo was shit  
I told you the same  
You protested going on assignments with me  
I did the same

You found me a better knife  
You took a bullet for me  
You saved my life

Damn it!  
Damn it!  
Damn it!

Don’t you dare asshole  
Don’t you fuckin’ dare

I can’t do this without you

Don’t die asshole


End file.
